geschichte_der_britischen_monarchiewikiaorg_de-20200215-history
Coel Hen
Coel Hen ist eine bekannte Person der walisischen Überlieferungen und Legenden. Angeblich war er ein Anführer im 4. Jh. im römischen Britannien und der Vorfahre verschiedener königlicher Linien des Hen Ogledd. Spätere mittelalterliche Legenden erzählen von einem Coel, dem Vater der Hl. Helena und Großvater des römischen Kaisers Constantine I der Große. Der legendäre König Coel wird für die historische Basis des beliebten Schlaflieds "Old King Cole" gehalten, doch dies ist unwahrscheinlich. Name Coels name lautet Coil auf altwalisisch. In manchen Stammtafeln wird er als Coel Godebog oder Coel Hen Godebog bezeichnet. Die Harleianischen Stammtafeln bezeichnen Godebog als Coels Vaters. In der Historia Regum Britanniae wird er von Geoffrey of Monmouth als Coel und Coilus bezeichnet. Geschichte Es ist unbestreitbar, dass ein realer König Coel existierte, auch wenn die Berichte über ihn nur als Lieder, Geschichten und Erwähnungen in Stammbäumen überlebt haben. Coel war mit ziemlicher Wahrscheinlichkeit ein einheimischer Britone, dessen Vorfahren vermutlich hochrangige Personen des römisch-britischen Adels gewesen waren. Vermutlich stammte von dem britischen Stamm der Briganten oder, noch wahrscheinlicher, der Votadini. Im späten vierten und frühen 5. Jh. wurde die nördlichste Grenze des Römischen Imperiums, der Hadrianswall in Britannien, von wilden Angriffen der Pikten im Norden bedroht. Nach dem Rückzug der römischen Truppen gegen 410 wurden die Briten sich selbst überlassen. in dieser Zeit erhoben sich starke Männer zu Anführern der unsicheren Bevölkerung und es war auch in dieser Zeit, dass Coel erschien. Ob er ein Dux Britanniarum war, wie der Historiker John Morris behauptet, ist nicht bewiesen, doch es kann kein Zweifel bestehen, dass er sich in dieser Zeit der Not als starker Anführer erwies, um die nördlichen Briten vor den Pikten zu schützen, sowie vor Überfällen der Iren, die während dem letzten Jahrhundert regelmäßige Streifzüge durch Galloway gemacht hatten. Coels Name wurde ein Synonym für den Anführer, der zuerst die Kontrolle in dieser Zeit der Unruhe und Angst übernahm. Gildas und andere beschrieben es eine Periode von Bürgerkrieg, Invasionen und Hungersnöten. Sie dauerte eine Generation an, von etwa 410 bis um 450. In dieser Zeit erschienen auch die Sachsen und andere germanische Abenteurer, die anfangs möglicherweise als Söldner angeheuert wurden, um Coels Armee zu helfen, nicht als Invasoren. Einige könnten Land als Bezahlung erhalten haben. Es wurde vermutet, dass Hengests Unterführer oder Sohn Oeric einer der Anführer dieser Germanen gewesen sein könnte, vielleicht in einer zweiten, größeren Welle, die zwischen 440 und 470 nach Britannien übersetzte. Die Ausmaße von Coels Reich sind unbekannt. Möglicherweise erstreckte es sich bis nach York hinunter, vielleicht bis zur Linie zwischen den Flüssen Humber und Mersey, und vielleicht bis hinauf zum Antoniuswall im Norden zwischen den Flüssen Forth und Clyde. Es handelt sich um ein riesiges Gebiet, zu viel für einen Mann, es allein zu kontrollieren und mit genug Platz für mehr als einen Stamm. Coel muss beinahe sicher einige Kommandanten ernannt haben, möglicherweise die Anführer der Stämme, die unter seiner Herrschaft standen. Ob diese Anführer mit ihm verwandt waren, wie spätere Stammtafeln es andeuten, kann weder bewiesen noch bestritten werden. Einer seiner Söhne, Garbaniawn oder Germanianus, regierte die südlichen Votadini, deren Gebiet später als Bryneich bekannt wurde und später unter der Herrschaft der Angeln als Bernicia. Coels Schwiegersohn Cunedda regierte das Gebiet der nördlichen Votadini, auch bekannt als Gododdin, später Lothian (durch den Herrscher Lewdwn oder Leudonus). Ein weiterer Sohn, Cenen oder Ceneu, scheint das Kommando über die Gebiete südlich von Bryneich übernommen zu haben, um die Gegend von York, im Gebiet der Briganten, das später als Deira bekannt wurde, zu dieser Zeit wahrscheinlich aber Catraeth hieß. Im Westen herrschte Ceredig, der das Gebiet des Clyde kommandierte, inklusive Galloway und möglicherweise bis hinunter nach Cumbria; das Gebiet der Novantae und Selgovae. Es ist schwer zu sagen, welche Art von Macht und Verantwortung sie hatten. Coel könnte sie kurz vor seinem Tod oder auf seinem Sterbebett bestimmt haben, wonach die alten Stammesrivalitäten erneut auftauchten und es zum Kampf um eine Vormachtstellung unter den Anführern kam. Wie auch immer die Situation ausgesehen haben könnte, sie führte zur Bildung kurzlebiger Kleinkönigreiche. Coels eigenes Machtzentrum wird unterschiedlich angegeben, mal mit York oder im Gebiet um Ayr, das heutige Kyle, das möglicherweise nach ihm benannt wurde. Er scheint dieses Gebiet um die zwanzig Jahre lang beherrscht zu haben, möglicherweise bis 430 n. Chr. oder noch länger. Eine Legende besagt, dass er im Kampf gegen die Iren bei Ayr starb, in der Schlacht von Coilsfield. Es kann sicherlich keine Wahrheit in den Geschichten liegen, die Geoffrey of Monmouth veröffentlicht hat, darüber, dass er der Duke of Colchester war und seine Tochter Helena den Römischen Kaiser Constantius heiratete. Es ist eher wahrscheinlich, dass Colchester später Coel aufgrund der Namensähnlichkeit als seinen Schutzherrn adoptierte. Spätere Generationen von Herrschern im nördlichen Britannien erklärten sich selbst zu "Söhnen von Coel", wobei man nicht genau sagen kann, ob sie dies wörtlich meinten oder sich darauf bezogen, dass sie die Herrschaft über seine Territorien übernommen hatten. Die berühmtesten unter diesen Herrschern sind Dumnagual, Morcant, Eleuther, Peredur und Pabo. Quellen Coel erscheint in den Harleian-Stammbäumen und späteren Stammlisten wie dem Bonedd Gwyr y Gogledd als Kopf verschiedener nachrömischer königlicher Familien von Hen Ogledd. Das Haus von Coel (offizieller Name: Coeling) beinhaltet bekannte Figuren wie Urien Rheged von Rheged, Gwallog, König von Elmet, die Brüder Gwrgi und Peredur und Elydno Eiddin, König von Eidyn oder Edinburgh. Er wird auch als Schwiegervater von Cunedda von Gwynedd angesehen. Das Gedicht Y Gododdin erwähnt eine Feindschaft zwischen den "Söhnen von Godebog", möglicherweise als Hinweis auf die Coiling und die Helden, die für die Gododdin in der Schlacht von Catraeth kämpften. Volksüberlieferungen aus Ayrshire besagen, dass Coel und seine ganze Armee in der Schlacht von Coilsfield starben. Walisischen Überlieferungen zufolge wurde die Region Kyle nach Coel benannt, und ein Hügel in Coylton in Ayrshire wird als sein Grabmal bezeichnet. Prognosen ausgehend von verschiedenen Personen deuten an, dass Coel Hen um 350 bis 420 lebte, während der Zeit des Abzugs der Römer aus Britannien. In seinem Buch The Age of Arthur deutet der Historiker John Morris an, dass Coel vielleicht der letzte der römischen Dux Brittanniarum war, der die römische Armee in nord Britannien kommandierte, und seine Ländereien nach seinem Tod unter seinen Erben aufteilte. Doch Morris' Buch wurde stark kritisiert. Legende von Colchester Im 12. Jh. entstand die Legende von Colchester, die Coel zu einem Herrscher von Essex machte. Die Bewohner von Colchester machten Coel zu ihrem Stadtgründer, indem sie erklärten, der Name ihrer Stadt begründe sich auf "Coel" und "castrum", was Festung bedeutet, somit Festung von Coel. Tatsächlich jedoch stammt der Name Colnecaster vom Fluss Colne. Zu dieser Zeit erschienen Henry of Huntingdons Historia Anglorum und Geoffrey of Monmouths Historia Regum Britanniae, in der sie Coel zum Vater der Hl. Helena machten. Beide schreiben so ähnlich, teilweise mit der gleichen Wortwahl, dass sicher ist, dass einer vom anderen abgeschrieben hat, wobei man jedoch nicht sagen kann, wer von ihnen der erste war, der die Geschichte erfand. Historiker glauben jedoch, dass Huntingdon der erste war, der die Geschichte veröffentlichte, und dass Monmouth von ihm abgeschrieben hat. Die Historikerin Diana Greenway vermutet, dass die Idee aus einer verloren gegangenen Heiligen-Biographie von Helena stammt, während Antonia Harbus überzeugt ist, dass es sich um mündliche Überlieferungen handelt. Huntingdon erzählt, dass Coel König der Briten war und nach Asclepiodotus regierte. Geoffrey fügt hinzu, dass Coel - zunächst noch Herzog von Colchester - nicht einverstanden war mit Asclepiodotus' Christenverfolgung und deshalb in seinem Herzogtum Caer Colun eine Rebellion gegen den König begann. In der Schlacht stirbt Asclepiodotus und Coel wird sein Nachfolger. Die Römer sind erfreut über die Entwicklung und schicken den Senator Constantius Chlorus zu Verhandlungen. Coel hat Angst vor den Römern und stimmt allen Bedingungen von Constantius zu, er stirbt jedoch nur einen Monat später. Constantius heiratet Coels Tochter Helena und wird dessen Nachfolger. Helena bekommt ihren gemeinsamen Sohn Constantine der Große, der später nach Constantius Kaiser wird und Vorfahre der britischen Könige. Historia Regum Britanniae, Buch 5, Kapitel 6 "Old King Cole" Good King Cole, And he call’d for his Bowle, And he call’d for Fiddler's three; And there was Fiddle, Fiddle, And twice Fiddle, Fiddle, For ’twas my Lady’s Birth-day, Therefore we keep Holy-day And come to be merry. Stammtafel Die kursiv gesetzten Namen stammen von Geoffrey of Monmouths Historia Regum Britanniae. #♔ Coel Hen ⚭ Ystradwal ferch Cadfan Haus Dumnonia ##♔ Hl. Ceneu ap Coel Hen (Nord Britannien) ##Gwawl ferch Coel ⚭ ♔ Cunedda Wledig ap Edern (Nord Wales) Haus Cunedda ##♔ Garbanion ap Coel (Br) ##''Helena ⚭ Constantius Chlorus'' ###''Constantine I der Große'' Kategorie:Person Kategorie:Votadini Kategorie:Haus von Coel Hen Kategorie:Legendärer König